


Интервью

by fandom Attraction of Gogol series 2020 (Attraction_of_Gogol_series)



Series: Attraction of Gogol series 2020: мини G-PG13 [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Гоголь | Gogol (Movies), Притяжение | Attraction (2017)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attraction_of_Gogol_series/pseuds/fandom%20Attraction%20of%20Gogol%20series%202020
Summary: Свое надо уметь защищать, в его мире – прежде всего, словом.
Relationships: Oleg Menshikov/Alexander Petrov (Actor)
Series: Attraction of Gogol series 2020: мини G-PG13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833712
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Интервью

**Author's Note:**

> **Для голосования:** #. fandom Attraction of Gogol series 2020 - "Интервью"
> 
> Бета: Sharlotta-Elburn

## Интервью

  


— Что в вашей жизни вы цените больше всего?

Маленькая юркая журналистка с совершенно стандартным набором вопросов. Олег никогда особенно не любил давать интервью, хотя приходилось часто. В последнее время, благодаря нескольким удачным проектам — особенно часто.

— Хороший вопрос, — он улыбается, ерзает на неудобном стуле и поправляет шарф из последней коллекции одного известного модного дома. Эти нехитрые манипуляции позволяют выиграть немного времени, чтобы обдумать ответ. Он никогда не забывает о том, что каждое сказанное в интервью слово может быть легко вырвано из контекста. — Пожалуй, комфорт.

— Комфорт? — его ответ явно разочаровывает. А на что они все надеются? Что он начнет излагать как на духу?

— Комфорт бывает разный. Я сейчас имею ввиду обобщенное понятие, — осторожно поясняет Олег. — Это не только удобство и материальные блага, но и душевное спокойствие. А человек может быть спокоен только тогда, когда довольны, здоровы и счастливы его близкие. Когда он ничего не хочет, никому не завидует, когда у него есть все здесь и сейчас.

Журналистка понимающе кивает с серьезным выражением лица. Вроде бы все хорошо, все правильно он сказал.

— А кто для Олега Меньшикова самые близкие люди?

Этого вопроса он и ждал, и боялся. Ждал, потому что так или иначе, все равно слухами земля полнится. Боялся, оттого, что не любил лгать. Мог и умел это делать, не зря его актерский талант был признан на всем постсоветском пространстве и за рубежом, но не любил.

— Моя семья, — Олег знает, что его лицо выражает сейчас только безмятежность и довольство. Эдакая маска успешного и самодостаточного человека. — Я редко что-то делаю для посторонних людей, потому что по природе своей достаточно эгоистичный человек. Но уж для тех, кто действительно близок, я в лепешку расшибусь.

— Это ваша жена?

— Настя вообще в моей жизни отдельная история. Потому что то, что сделала для меня она… я даже пыхтеть не хочу на эту тему. Сколько бы я не делал для нее, все равно будет мало, все равно будет недостаточно.

— Вы уже долгое время возглавляете театр имени Ермоловой. Можете ли вы назвать близкими людьми тех, кто находится под вашим началом?

Олег прекрасно понимал, куда она клонит. Тема его личной жизни все еще оставалась актуальной, несмотря на возраст и брак. Всем все еще хотелось вызнать какие-то подробности, скрытые смыслы и тайны. Что ж, придется разочаровать девочку. За долгую и успешную карьеру подобных вопросов и грязных слухов были тысячи. Он давно научился отвечать правильно на неправильные вопросы.

— Разумеется, в какой-то степени так и есть. Когда ты принимаешь под свое начало что-либо, будь это театр или любое другое учреждение, ты принимаешь и ответственность за тех, кто там уже есть, кто был там до тебя. А потому, для того чтобы построить что-то новое приходится вживаться, входить в курс дела буквально всего — от ремонта до рекламы, от спектаклей до реквизита, от ролей до…

— Молодых актеров?

Олег на секунду запнулся. Эта молодая девочка оказалась не дурой, совсем не дурой. За наивной внешностью явно скрывались мозги и тонкое чутье, которое едва не сбило его с ритма. Молодец. Далеко пойдет.

— В том числе, актеров. Молодых и опытных, с которыми раньше отношения выстраивались на равных, а теперь поменялась позиция. Появился некий взгляд «сверху», но не в плане того, что я как-то ставлю себя выше всех, а в том смысле, что художественный руководитель должен быть немного «над процессом», чтобы контролировать и направлять его.

— Вы сами участвуете в отборе молодых дарований? Есть ли какой-то кастинг? — она улыбнулась, неотрывно глядя на Олега.

— Да какой кастинг, — он пожал плечами. — Если человек талантлив, то это видно с первого взгляда.

— Как это было в случае с Александром Петровым? Вы же сразу пригласили его к себе в театр, буквально, как вы выразились, с первого взгляда?

Олег расслабился. Эту историю он повторял уже не раз и не два в различных передачах и интервью, да и Сашка тоже не скрывал подробностей их знакомства. Вряд ли из этого можно раздуть сенсацию.

— Да, пригласил. Потому что увидел в нем ту самую искру, нерв, который редко сейчас встречается у актеров. Как видите, не прогадал.

Уже договаривая эту фразу, он почувствовал, что что-то не так. Слишком довольная улыбка мелькнула на губах журналистки, слишком остро блеснули глаза за стеклами очков в тонкой оправе.

— Даже несмотря на то, что он месяцами не появляется в театре, что некоторые критики оценивают его роль Гамлета как не самую удачную, а его киноработы — во многом однотипные?

Это без сомнения был отличный ход и почти беспроигрышная ловушка. Талантливо выверенное время и точно подобранные слова. Все-таки, она сумела поставить его в затруднительное положение. Олег привык к тому, что Петрова хвалили, по крайней мере при нем. Отмечали его заслуги, коих действительно было немало, как и таланта, не делая акцента на каких-то неудачах. Пойдя кардинально противоположным путем, эта девочка добилась своей сенсации.

Начни он защищать Петрова, все будет выглядеть так, словно он его протеже. Согласись он с тем, что она говорит, выйдет так, что он держит в театре и «пропихивает» в мир большого кино бесталанного парня не пойми за какие заслуги. Впрочем, понятно за какие.

Но ни за что на свете он не допустит, чтобы кто-то посмел проезжаться на тему его актеров или его выбора.

— Видите ли, критики бывают разные, — он доверительно склонился к журналистке, открытой позой демонстрируя уверенность. — Кому-то нравится сладкое, кто-то его на дух не переносит. Для меня, как, прежде всего, для театрального режиссера и актера, значение имеет только зритель. Если зритель идет на спектакли с конкретным актером, если покупает билеты в кино — значит, актер талантлив. Потому что зрителя не обманешь. Можно заработать кучу наград и статуэток, но преданность зрителя не заменить ничем. А критика была, есть и будет.

По недовольному и немного смущенному лицу журналистки Олег понял, что снова выиграл. Как бы дальше не продолжилось интервью, самый острый момент они уже прошли, и больше к нему возврата нет. Так и вышло, оставшаяся часть интервью была посвящена будущим премьерам, его оркестру и новым ролям в кино.

Покидая неуютную белоснежную, словно потерянную в тумане и времени студию, Олег все еще продолжал прокручивать в голове вопросы и свои на них ответы: все ли сказал правильно, уместно, доходчиво? Не допустил ли где ошибку или оговорку?

Когда выйдет очередное интервью, он, конечно, пропустит. Сезон идет к концу, в разгаре подготовка к его закрытию, к гастролям, читка сценариев и еще один очень интересный проект на уме. Пора подумать о том, что подарить на день рождения Насте, куда слетать отдохнуть, что купить из вещей.

Только в один из теплых весенних вечеров негромко завибрирует телефон одним коротким сообщением: «Спасибо».

И он будет знать, что справился. Потому что свое надо уметь защищать, в его мире — прежде всего, словом.

  



End file.
